


Cop Car

by JustBecause86



Series: Home [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBecause86/pseuds/JustBecause86
Summary: This is a prequel to Coming Home, it's referenced to in Chapter Three, when Lena mentions to Alex about the time they were nearly arrested.Inspiration for this came from the Keith Urban song, "Cop Car"





	Cop Car

The headlights reflected off the No Trespassing sign that hung about half way up the open gate as they drove past. Lena looked around but still couldn’t figure out where their little road trip had taken them.

“Kara,” she asked quietly of the woman behind the driver’s seat. “Where are we?”

There was a soft chuckle from her left followed by a, “You’ll see. I promise you’ll like it though.”

Lena tries to hid her smile as she looks back out the passenger side window. She’d only been in the country a few short months and Kara had been the first one to actually make her feel welcome, even to the point where the other girl often went out of the way to do things just to make Lena feel more at home here.

Before long she began to see small lights in the not so distance, small flashing ones that seemed to sit in the middle of nowhere. After a few more minutes Kara pulled the truck to a stop and looked over at her, smile spreading wide.

“We’re here,” she announced and reached for the door handle, swinging the driver’s door wide and jumping out.

“Where?” Lena asks but Kara was already out of the truck and walking around towards the back. “Kara” she says again following the young woman, “Where’s here?”

The question was barely out of her mouth before she heard a roaring sound overhead, one that slowly got louder until it sounded like whatever was making the noise was about to land on top of them. Lena ducked as a small plane roared over their heads, close enough to almost touch.

“I’m sorry Lena,” Kara chuckles as Lena rights herself. “I must not have timed it right. I thought we had a few more minutes before the next flight arrived.”

“Flight?” Lena repeats, looking at the landing lights of the plane that had just touched down on the runway not far from them. “We’re at the airport,” she states, a smile growing on her face. She looks to Kara to find a matching smile looking back at her.

“It’s one of my favorite places to come to think,” Kara explains as she drops the tailgate of the truck. Lena hadn’t noticed until just then that Kara had loaded the back of the truck with blankets and oversized pillows. “You said you wish you had a chance to breath and figure things out, I thought this would be a good place to start,” Kara continues to explain and there is a hint of uncertainty in her voice now.

“It’s brilliant,” Lena reassures her with a smile as she joins Kara at the back of the truck. “I love it.”

Kara hops up in to the bed of the truck and turns around to offer Lena a hand, pulling the girl up behind her. Kara takes a quick second to straighten out the blankets and pillows that had been moved around during the drive then plops herself down in the small nest she’s made. Looking at Lena with a grin she pats the spot beside her.

Lena settles in beside her and takes a deep breath, admiring how fresh the air is this close to the airport. After a few moments she looks at Kara and asks concerned, “Is this legal?”

“Not entirely,” Kara admits with a small shrug and smile. “I’ve never actually come this close before.” After a look from Lena she adds, “I’m sure it’s fine. Not like we’re going to get arrested or anything.”

“That would be a hell of a story,” Lena says as she settles back against the pillows and watches as another flight takes off.

“They aren’t the biggest planes,” Kara explains as she too settles in and watches. “But we aren’t that close to something like an international airport.” She sighs and adds, “I love to come here and imagine I’m on those planes going anywhere but here.”

“Flying’s not as fun as everyone makes it out to be,” Lena says from beside her. “Other than the take off and landing it’s really the same as riding in a car.”

“Yea, except you’re 30,000 feet in the air,” Kara chuckles. “It’s not so much the flying that I want. I just want to not be here,” she adds with a sigh.

Lena doesn’t say anything just nods in agreement and settles more in to the blankets next to Kara. It’s the closest she’d been to the other girl yet and she couldn’t help but feel the warmth the other seemed to radiate. It’s not the first time Lena had noticed it but being this close there was no denying it.

Before either of the girls had a chance to say anything else their peaceful night is interrupted by red and blue flashing lights as a police cruiser comes pulling up beside the truck.

“Shit,” Kara hisses as she sits up.

“Should we run for it?” Lena asks with a wicked smile.

“Lena, no,” Kara says quickly, possibly not getting that Lena was only teasing. “That’s crazy,” she chuckles as she slides to the end of the tailgate.

“You kids know you’re not supposed to be out here?” the officer says getting out of his cruiser and walking towards Kara.

“Right, sorry about that Officer,” Kara starts sitting on the edge of the tailgate. “We just wanted to take a break and watch the planes.”

“You do know that trespassing on airport property is a federal offense” the officers says as he rest his hands on his belt.

“That sounds like a load,” Lena responds.

“Excuse me?” the officer says folding his arms over his chest. “Why don’t you two step down from the truck.”

Kara slides off the tailgate and turns to offer Lena her hand to help her get down.

“Keep your hands down,” the officer instructs and Kara lowers her hand to her side.

“Now you’re just being ridiculous,” Lena says as she jumps to the ground next to Kara.

“Alright, that’s enough, turn around,” the officer says pulling a pair of handcuffs from his belt.

“Lena, now may not be the best time to push your luck,” Kara says in a low voice. The officer reaches for Lena’s wrist, securing the cuffs and turning to Kara.

“You next,” the officer says to her and Kara wants to argue but knows that, at this point, it’ll do no good.

She allows herself to be cuffed and lead to the officer's cruiser. In a minute both girls are sitting side by side in the back of the cruiser.

“So,” Lena starts, “this is fun.”

“That’s a word for it,” Kara replies a bit dryly.

“Not like we’re going to get arrested or anything,” Lena repeats Kara’s word from not all that long ago with a grin. In response Kara lifts her hands, which the officer had been nice enough to cuff in front of her, unlike Lena who was cuffed in the back.

Kara can’t help but burst out laughing at the bizarreness of this night.

“Should we run for it,” Kara repeats still laughing causing Lena to laugh as well. Lena laughs so hard that she ends up leaning against Kara’s shoulder and for a brief moment Kara rests her head on top of the other girls. Both girls were still in the mist of full laughter when the officer opens the door on Kara’s side.

“You ladies having fun?” he asks in a somewhat amused voice.

“A bit yea,” Lena replies sitting up and getting her giggles under control.

“So I finished running your IDs,” the officer starts looking at Kara. “Ms. Danvers, you don’t happen to be related to Sheriff Jeremiah Danvers do you?”

Lena has never seen Kara sober up so fast in all the months she’s known her. She’s also never heard Kara talk about her father, other then to say that he had died many years ago.

“Yea,” Kara says in a low voice. “He was my father.” _Even a county away and I can’t escape my name_.

“You of all people should know better kid,” the officer says opening to door further and gesturing for Kara to slide out as well. She follows his lead in turning around and waits as the officer undoes the cuffs. He then walks to the other side of the cruiser and does the same with Lena.

“You’re letting us go?” Lena asks, a bit confused.

“Yep,” the officer says with a shrug. “I’m not going to be the one to bring in the daughter of a hero for something as little as this but you two need to get out of here.”

“Yes sir,” Kara says in a low voice as she walks over to the back of the truck.

“What the hell was that about?” Lena asks as she walks up to Kara, who’s shoving the blankets back down in to the bed. When the other girl doesn’t answer Lena continues, “I mean I thought we were in trouble there but we get out of it just because of your last name.”

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” Kara says shortly.

“I just didn’t know,” Lena starts but stops when Kara slams the tailgate shut, causing her to jump slightly.

Kara squeezes her eyes shut and takes a few deep breaths before opening her eyes again and looking at Lena.

“My father died when I was four helping to catch a serial killer,” Kara says her voice breaking just a little. “Everyone in a five county radius knows my last name.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena whispers softly reaching out and laying a hand on Kara’s arm.

“It was a long time ago,” Kara replies, taking another deep breath. “We should probably get out of here before the officer comes back.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Lena agrees knowing that this is Kara’s way of saying she doesn’t want to talk about it right now. “Let’s go.”

The ride back home was filled with silence as both girls take in the nights events. Lena couldn’t exactly put her finger on it but she was certain that something had taken place that night that would forever change their friendship. She wasn’t sure what it was but she knew that moving forward her and Kara would be even closer than before.

As they pass the city limit sign Lena sighs and leans over and rests her head on Kara’s shoulder. She’s unsure if that was the right thing to do until she feels Kara relax beside her. Sighing contently Lena makes a small wish, one that she has a pretty good feeling about.

“Well I was right,” Lena finally says in to the stillness, “this will make one hell of a story.”


End file.
